09 lipca 1990
Program 1 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 W sejmie i w Senacie 18.00 "Dynastia" -odc. 6 serialu obyczajowego USA 18.45 10 minut 19.00 Kino Teleferii "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji - spektakl na bis: R. Chandler: "Żegnaj laleczko" (2) 21.30 "Znak" - historia "Tygodnika Powszechnego" i miesięcznika "Znak" - prog. publicystyczny 22.10 Kontrapunkt - komentarze 22.40 TV informator wydawniczy 22.55 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.10 "Dynastia" - powtórz. odc. 6 serialu 23.55 Jutro w programie Program 2 15.00 Powitanie 15.30 "Capital City" - odc. 2 "Święto Dziękczynienia" - serialu angielski 16.30 Publicystyka 16.45 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna: o Szczytnie, Wronkach i Brzegu 17.00 Kino rodzina: "Czy chłopak może powiedzieć nie" - film fab. USA 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Przegląd polskich kronik filmowych 19.00 "Bagdad Cafe" - odc. 1 serialu (komedii obyczajowej) USA 19.20 I Ogólnopolski Konkurs Harfowy 20.00 Auto-moto-fan club 20.25 Ryszard Marek Wroński: "Cabaretissimo" 21.00 A to Polska właśnie: kolejne wesele w kraju bigosu - reportaż 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Święto Dziękczynienia" powtórz. odc. 2 filmu angielskiego z serii "Capital City" 22.45 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather 9.05 But First This... 9.25 Record Breakers 10.00 News; Weather followed by Double Dare 10.30 Playdays 10.50 Cricket: Second Test. England v New Zealand 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News; Weather followed by Hudson and Halls 11.30 Boswall's Wildlife Safari to Thailand 12.00 News; Weather followed by Dallas 12.50 Reviving Antiques 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Move Over Darling 14.20 The Six Million Dollar Man 15.10 Head of the Class 15.35 News from Every Angle 16.10 The New Lassie 16.35 Drolds 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter Files the World! 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Newsroom South East 19.00 Wogan 19.30 Masterchef 20.00 Bread 20.30 Up to Something! 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Byline: Cathy, Where Are You Now? 22.10 Come Dancing 90 22.40 Miami Vice 23.30 A Certain Age 0.00 Weather 0.05 Closedown BBC2 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 8.30 Impossible Dream 9.00 Mastermind 1986 9.30 Class of 81 9.35 French Grand Prix 10.15 Festival 10.50 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand 13.05 Past and Present Preserved 13.20 Bertha 13.35 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 18.35 BBC Design Awards 1990 18.45 When in France 19.10 East 19.40 Fruity Passions 20.10 Where on Earth Are We Going? 21.00 The Best of Saturday Night Clive 21.45 Focal Point 22.15 Fishing the Hard Way 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Cricket: Third Test. England v New Zealand 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Open University 0.30 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 Noah's Ark 6.20 Business Daily 6.30 The Channel Four Daily 9.25 The Art of Landscape 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 How to Survive the 9 to 5 14.30 Film: The Captive Heart 16.20 The Way to the Top 16.30 Countdown 17.00 TV 101 18.00 The Planets 18.30 Tour de France 1990 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Brookside 20.30 Don't Quote Me 21.00 Cutting Edge: The Killing Seas 22.00 Mixing It 23.00 The Dazzling Image 0.10 Philosophical Sketches 1.25 Tour de France 1990 1.50 Closedown